wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
December 4, 2018 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The December 4, 2018 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on December 4, 2018 at the Frank Erwin Center in Austin, Texas. Episode summary The Women’s Triple Threat TLC Match Contract Signing transformed into girl interrupted General Manager Paige kicked off SmackDown LIVE by welcoming Becky Lynch, Charlotte Flair and Asuka to the official contract signing for the historic first-ever Women’s TLC Match, a Triple Threat bout for The Irish Lass Kicker’s SmackDown Women’s Championship. Becky insinuated that Charlotte was gifted yet another opportunity that she didn’t earn, The Queen explored the idea of what she would do to Becky with tables, ladders and chairs at her disposal and The Empress of Tomorrow vowed that she would have defeated Ronda Rousey at Survivor Series and promised Lynch and Flair that neither were ready for Asuka. Before the ink could dry after all three signed the contract, however, Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville hit the scene and suggested that they might not even allow Flair or Asuka to get to WWE TLC, so Paige established an impromptu tag team match pitting the outspoken duo against The Queen & The Empress of Tomorrow! Charlotte Flair & Asuka vs Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville With SmackDown Women’s Champion Becky Lynch looking on, her two WWE TLC challengers, Charlotte and Asuka, reluctantly joined forces against Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville. Despite obvious tension between The Queen & The Empress of Tomorrow, who attempted to outdo each other from the start, the tandem seemed strong for most of the bout. However, Flair kicked Asuka off the apron -- apparently by accident after she seemingly believed it was Mandy Rose -- and Asuka returned fire on her own partner with a sliding knee that was 100 percent on purpose and allowed Deville to pin Flair. Lynch raised her title over her head in a moment of pure defiance, as all three Superstars stared daggers through one another. AJ Styles confronted WWE Champion Daniel Bryan on “Miz TV” The last time Daniel Bryan and The Miz stood in the ring together, they were bitter rivals. So, when The A-Lister welcomed the WWE Champion onto “Miz TV,” there was no telling what would happen. Following a brief dance break, courtesy of R-Truth & Carmella, Bryan emerged. But rather than inciting any real conflict with Miz, Bryan relentlessly mocked the WWE Universe as “sheep” and chastised them for their “many sins” to the environment. He relished the death of the “Yes!” Movement and the “old Daniel Bryan,” claiming that the “new Daniel Bryan” did whatever it took to win the WWE Title. AJ Styles soon interrupted and entered the ring looking for a fight, but Bryan shoved Miz into the former titleholder and escaped the ring. As Styles chased Bryan down at ringside and forced him back into the squared circle, Miz seized the opportunity to land a devastating Skull-Crushing Finale on Styles, who was still trying to get his hands on Bryan. Results * Tag Team Match: Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville defeated Asuka & Charlotte Flair Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Kayla Braxton Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Asuka Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Kayla Braxton Category:Mandy Rose Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Sonya Deville